


Compassion

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hint of Character Death, grief and recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: Elsa didn’t come back after freezing in Althohallan  Anna as queen rebuilds without her sister
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 51





	Compassion

Anna came back to their room, exhausted of a day of queening. She knew it was going to be hard. Harder now that she didn’t have Elsa to call upon when things were getting beyond her control. Her councilors and courtiers were fine but there were days in the rebuilding of Arendelle after the breaking of the dam when Anna wished for the counsel of her sister. It had been three months and she was still as raw and broken as she had been that night in the cave alone. She had Kristoff, whose never ending love and compassion for her brought her so much comfort. 

In their eyes alone they were married. The formal ceremony wouldn’t be for some months, once the weather cleared and dignitaries from other lands would be able to come and pay tribute to the new queen of Arendelle and her husband.

Kristoff was waiting for her. He had spent his days leading the trade guilds. He knew he couldn’t go back to the dangerous job of ice harvesting once Anna became queen. He needed to stay where he was needed. Anna needed him in Arendelle. So he took on the tradesmen, merchants, sailors, oversaw the construction of new buildings and homes. The work was long and hard but he was grateful for it. Princes, well Prince Consorts didn’t really have roles in the running of the country. Ceremonial duties, hand shaking with parliament and other noble lords was not for Kristoff. He needed to work, to be useful. And Anna didn’t mind. It was one less thing she needed to worry about.

He was sleeping in a oversized chair, the book he had been reading draped over his chest, rising and falling with each breath. He looked so peaceful. He stirred when the door clicked shut, looking over to see Anna weary and exhausted.

“Anna? Darling, come here,” he said tossing the book aside, making room for her on his lap. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t think I would miss her this much,” Anna said. “Even all those years spent apart, I could still hear her voice. Even if it was to tell me to go away.”

“No one is ever really gone. Not if we don’t stop remembering them,” Kristoff said. “We’ll be okay.”

Shaking off the sadness, Anna leaned into his chest and sighed. Laying her head on his shoulder she absently began to rub her belly. Kristoff’s hand covered hers.

“They going to grow up with such love and compassion,” he whispered into her ear. No matter what happens. Magic or extraordinarily normal, we won’t ever separate them.”


End file.
